pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
House of the Beast
House of the Beast, an adventure by Tim Hitchcock with support articles by Adam Daigle, Steve Kenson, Rob McCreary, and Sean K Reynolds, a set piece adventure by Rob Manning, and fiction by Elaine Cunningham, is the second chapter in the Legacy of Fire adventure path and was released in March 2009. Contents This volume of Pathfinder Adventure Path includes rules for running and protecting an isolated village from the dangers of the surrounding wildlands, an exploration of Sarenrae (the goddess of the sun and redemption), a bonus adventure featuring a deadly monster’s lair in a remote mountain, several new monsters, and the second part of New York Times best-selling author Elaine Cunningham's ''Dark Tapestry''. Foreword: "Dungeon Delving" by James Jacobs (4) : James Jacobs discusses the intricacies of making believable dungeon locations and why Tim Hitchcock is the man for the job, and credits Wolfgang Baur with the Songs of Shazathared, the legends appearing on the inside covers of each volume of the Legacy of Fire adventure path. 1. "House of the Beast" by Tim Hitchcock (6) :The gnoll slavers have been defeated, and the heroes settle in to their new home only to learn that the leader of the regional gnoll tribes, the deadly Carrion King, still lives, and as long as he does, the Pale Mountain Pass between Osirion and Katapesh is fraught with peril. The heroes must confront the Carrion King deep within his lair inside an ancient temple devoted to Rovagug, the monstrous god of wrath and disaster. 2. "In the Shadow of Pale Mountain" by Steve Kenson (50) :This gazetteer of the Pale Mountain region, a savage land of unconquerable mountains, mythical beasts, and ageless treasures, provides insight into the setting of the issue's adventure. 3. "Sarenrae" by Sean K Reynolds (58) :This article presents details on Sarenrae, goddess of the sun, redemption, and healing, along with details on her beneficent followers. 4. "Coils of Flame" by Rob Manning (64) : 5. "Justice Done, Betrayal, Repaid" (Dark Tapestry) by Elaine Cunningham (72) :Accused of murder, Channa Ti races to reveal a killer in Dark Tapestry, by New York Times bestselling author Elaine Cunningham. 6. "Bestiary" by Adam Daigle, Tim Hitchcock, Rob McCreary, and Sean K Reynolds (78) :*buraq :*edimmu :*pairaka :*Sunlord Thalachos :*unchosen gnoll Adventure Overview House of the Beast For ages, the House of the Beast has loomed, black, ominous, and abandoned, a fortress of depravity raised by followers of the god of destruction. Now, a new evil has taken root within the dark citadel and the beastmen of the Carrion King threaten to cast the land into a new era of savagery. Only a strike against the murderous warlord himself can topple the ravenous gnoll war machine, but such a bold assault means a raid on the House of the Beast itself. Do the PCs dare enter the crumbling halls of this accursed fortress? And what treasures lie within the ruins’ depths that even the merciless Carrion King fears to claim? Coils of Flame House of the Beast House of the Beast House of the Beast House of the Beast House of the Beast House of the Beast House of the Beast House of the Beast House of the Beast House of the Beast House of the Beast Category:D&D 3.5 sourcebooks